


鞋底烟火与夜鹰之星

by Keamperia_Anderson



Series: ヨルシカ•夜晚以外 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, Minor Austria/Spain
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keamperia_Anderson/pseuds/Keamperia_Anderson
Summary: 「其实，其实，就算飞上天际也难以迎来终结因为我会一直寻找着你的身影」
Relationships: England & Portugal (Hetalia), Netherlands/Portugal (Hetalia), Portugal & Spain (Hetalia)
Series: ヨルシカ•夜晚以外 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091453
Kudos: 2





	鞋底烟火与夜鹰之星

**Author's Note:**

> 可能会被披头士和宫泽贤治追杀。

10

或许那时是六月，也或许是七月、八月。安东尼奥只记得有一场葬礼，远房亲戚的，远到他都不晓得那人姓甚名谁。

后来跑过去看那块刻着字的黑石头，安东尼奥最先想到的却并不是研究一串拉丁字符拼成了什么姓名，而是目光在底下的数字上缓缓扫动。用着学校里教的四位数减法去算——左边那块石头的主人六十七，右边那块石头的主人八十三，而面前这块只有二十四。

但二字开头的年龄也对他们而言太遥远了，那年安东尼奥十岁，佩德罗十四岁。

那石头的主人，一位音乐家，他的父母倒是在葬礼上声泪俱下地哭诉过，称他是被音乐杀死的。音乐怎么能杀人？想不明白的安东尼奥转而去关注另外一件事：他们要低价卖掉一把吉他，佩德罗用三个月攒下的零花钱将它得手了。

那个短命的音乐家为他们留下了一把吉他，但除此之外，不会再被他们于对话里提及。他会变成一个显示着404的空白，就像他留下的手稿都在仲夏节夜晚与旧家具一同沉入火堆中，消失了、无法再复原了、仿佛从不曾存在。

就像后来，安东尼奥也尝试用沉默去抛弃有关佩德罗的一切，甚至对罗德里赫都没有说起过。

9

唯一知道那些事情的人是西撒，Zeppelin琴行的年轻老板。安东尼奥在那儿用弗拉明戈吉他演奏一曲民谣，西撒便毫不犹豫接纳了这位——当时还住在几平米地下室里的街头艺人。

某个暴雨天过后，安东尼奥被房主从积水几厘米的地下室赶了出来。西撒听过他的遭遇后当即提议，“这琴行对面不远处一家公寓刚好有空房间出租，我可以帮你搞定。”

“这也太神了！”安东尼奥双眼瞪得无比圆。

“如果你有一个生在英国长在美国还做房地产销售的男朋友，你也会发现自己不知不觉就主动开始关注这些。”明明应该是炫耀的语气，西撒却像家丑不可外扬般扶额。

安东尼奥这时候还没有男朋友，女朋友倒是有过一个——在搬进公寓不久后，和某位新人女演员谈起恋爱，没出一年就分了。当晚他硬要拉着西撒去借酒浇愁，喝到自己完全神智不清，被背回来的路上旁观者都差点把他们两人认成情侣。

第二天从宿醉中醒过来后，最先见到的还是西撒。后者控诉了一番他醉倒后究竟有多么恐怖，随后话锋一转：“不过我本以为你会念叨前女友名字的。”

不详的预感涌上心头。

果然，接着西撒就问道：“佩德罗是哪位？”

安东尼奥可真的没想过究竟该如何介绍。那么多回忆被一同封存，虫蝇将不需要的全部蛀蚀掉，留下的都模糊不清。

8

那时候他们更小，住在某个靠近郊区的镇子。每当午休时刻到了，安东尼奥和佩德罗就爬上山丘，在坡顶上最大那棵树的荫蔽中和着煦阳与微风入眠，再比谁先醒来。

有一次安东尼奥试图作弊，假装闭上眼后，他悄悄直起身子靠着树干，一束阳光正巧钻过树叶的缝隙落在脸颊。三分钟过去，十分钟过去，他最终还是败给了阳光驱使的困意，歪着头合上眼睛。

再睁开眼时，最先看到佩德罗那藏不住的窃笑。跑到河边一照，才发现自己脸上多出黑色记号笔涂鸦的乌龟，一边一个。然后兄弟俩又跑了起来，一前一后。

短命音乐家死去的夏天，也是他们全家在村庄里度过的最后一个夏天。安东尼奥头一次在午休时分睡不着，脑海里翻来覆去想的都是活在世上、来去却如一场空的音乐家。

不对呀，那人的作品从不曾广为流传，也被称为音乐“家”？

他还是不懂。但十岁男孩可以不懂的事情有很多。

安东尼奥知道佩德罗也没有睡着。感官在夏日午后的高温中粘稠起来，隐约间听到歌声、不时响起两三拍的吉他伴奏。他才想起佩德罗把新到手的吉他带上了。

断断续续拼凑起的旋律有些耳熟。在学校听过吧？对了，Hey Jude ，披头士名曲。再一细听，节首的词不知不觉被替换成了“Hey, Ped …”，佩德罗在唱他自己么，这么自恋？

但忽略那个，佩德罗的嗓音还真不错。谁听了都能先称赞一句“天生适合走音乐这条路”。

夏天结束时，他们一家搬进了县城。村庄里父亲留下的财产仅有一座窄木屋，坐落在树林旁，很小，窗户都漏着风。这样的屋子却被称作避暑胜地，每个暑假兄弟俩依旧会被丢过来。

7.5

“你从哪儿整来这些？”安东尼奥盯着面前厚厚一摞书问道。

“附近有个刚开张的二手市场。”边回答着，西撒手头上整理橱架的动作也没有停下，“乔乔说琴行该多添点有艺术气氛的装饰，至少看起来像模像样——不得不承认这次他的主意还有那么一点点道理。”

“一点点”这个词被加重了读音。

琴行生意低迷到除了安东尼奥之外几乎没什么人愿意在这红砖房门口停下脚步，却依旧能维持下去，甚至还让西撒有闲钱来买书。显而易见，这生意背后有个不愁钱的资金供应商。

安东尼奥对于西撒和他那位叫乔乔的男朋友明面上嫌弃实则炫耀恩爱的日常不怎么感兴趣，便从桌子上一整摞二手书里抽出中间某本，试图把时间打发过去。

看样子他选中了宫泽贤治作品集，标题用了其中一篇童话的名字：《夜鹰之星》。

该说运气真好还是真差？

7

安东尼奥第一次读夜鹰之星也是二手书，但那时宫泽贤治的作品才刚刚被译成西语没几年。他得完成学校作业，于是选中了图书馆里这本不起眼的小册子。整个暑假在木屋里，只有他和佩德罗两人——想必是父亲认为兄弟俩已经到了能够完全生活自理的年龄。他们面对面坐，安东尼奥捧着书慢慢看，佩德罗低头不知都在写些什么。

一旁的墙上挂着霰弹枪，是去年父亲买下来的，据说他曾经带着它走进森林里打猎。当然这时候子弹匣中空空如也，子弹们都藏在阁楼的储物架上待命。

那些子弹应该穿过动物的皮肉，安东尼奥本以为它们也会有朝一日穿过吉他琴身，最终父亲却选择了另一种原始的方式，直接拎起吉他摔在地上，反反复复，直到那音乐家留下的唯一遗物再无任何修好的可能性。

这是整个夏天开始之前发生的事。安东尼奥躲在隔间里，后背紧贴着木墙壁，随吉他与地板撞击的声音也不自觉震动起来。当时佩德罗就在现场吧，就站在一旁，吉他每摔一次都震动一次，他的神情藏在斜刘海后面无人能看清。

安东尼奥只能装作那把已成碎片的吉他从未存在，直到两个月过去，夏日走向尾声，他撞见佩德罗在晚上坐到桌旁拿着《夜鹰之星》读了起来，斜刘海与长发后的面孔依旧看不清，烛台摇曳着一丝远不及星火的微光。他只能继续屏住呼吸，他不能挪动脚步，不能走上前，不能退后，他不能破坏当下这一刻。

只是后来安东尼奥仿佛再也读不出夜鹰之星的真正含义。

6.5

如果聚会的话就应该去酒吧。西撒对马德里这一带的了解比安东尼奥这个本国人还要深，他说就在片区内，不愁走到任何一条街上找不见酒吧。的确该多喝酒，多喝一些就能多忘记一些，或者多想起来一些。

但他们最终去了家像模像样的饭店。这明明是为了庆祝琴行的营业额创新高，却被安排的像什么双人约会一样，店里流淌着圆舞曲，还有不能再暧昧的烛光。

安东尼奥打趣问，你不会是看上我了吧。西撒说，“别想那么多，你最近不适合喝酒，记得？”

当然记得。虽然——很大可能性，西撒真正的目的是冲着这边有吸烟区。

6

有些故事是如今谁也不可知的。例如那个远房亲戚——那个短命的音乐家——亚瑟·柯克兰，没有人记得他曾经在一次家族聚会中与佩德罗相识，也不会有人去探究他们之间发生过什么。

安东尼奥接到过家里的座机电话，对面那头亚瑟的声音问佩德罗在家吗，他回答在，然后把电话递走，没有多想。那是唯一的交集。

亲戚关系虽远，住的地方却相距甚近。接了亚瑟的电话之后佩德罗就立刻出门，走过两条街去到那间屋子：有扇窗户被漆成墨绿色，张扬地写上Rock'n roll 的字样。亚瑟很少把窗帘全部拉开，佩德罗也不介意，直接盘腿坐在地板上听对方边弹边唱。

这便几乎是他们每次相处的全部内容了。有时亚瑟还会讲起一些往事，他会说自己是从伦敦千里迢迢来到塞维利亚的；他会说这里仿佛除了气候之外，每一点都再适合不过用来怀念英国；他会提到自己的三个兄弟，相互争吵与嫌弃永远停不下。（就像我和安东尼奥一样。佩德罗想道。）

亚瑟最喜欢的乐队是披头士，喜欢的曲风自然便是摇滚，但他手中那一把吉他却几乎像是为民谣量身定做似的。每次开嗓时，亚瑟必定用Hey Jude 作为首选，后来他教会了佩德罗唱这首英文歌。不知第多少个“Make it better ”滑出唇边，亚瑟突然停下手中扫动吉他的和弦，仿佛终于记起要问，每次你来的时候你家长都不反对么？

佩德罗摇头，回答，我说是和朋友出门玩，他们就没再深究。

挺好的。亚瑟说。把“那谢谢你愿意认同我作为朋友”之类的想法与话语通通都收回了内心最深处。

其实佩德罗也忘记了最初怎么和亚瑟交的朋友，或许是因为与这个人相处时令他感受到一种前所未有的舒适。成长在阴雨连绵的土地间的亚瑟，似乎举手投足间也带了些摇滚洗刷不去的雨的气息。佩德罗认为自己像海，那么海与雨便是要联合在一起的，而并非与像安东尼奥那样的火焰。

有次佩德罗指着桌上的相片问，那里面是你们几个兄弟么？亚瑟就把相框拿过手里，仿佛许多年不曾仔细注意的那般端详了一番。相片所定格的是四兄弟相处最融洽的一次，他们模仿披头士乐队最经典的过人行道动作，让亚瑟打头阵——站在了约翰列侬的位置。

5

佩德罗是亚瑟自杀前最后一个说过话的人。窗帘紧闭着，屋内全部光源来自于一只小小的烛台，亚瑟称其为“仅有一个听众的演唱会”。前些天意外断掉的一根吉他弦被修好了，于是这次他先唱While My Guitar Gently Weeps ，毫不怜惜般拨弄着琴弦，一首接一首继续唱下去。从Yesterday 到Norwegian Wood ，有些佩德罗听到耳熟能详的也会跟着和声。曾经的开场曲Hey Jude 变成了压轴，亚瑟缓缓开口，Hey , Ped …

唱错了。佩德罗提醒道，主人公的名字叫Jude 呀。

因为那是写给Jude 的。现在我要把这首歌送给Ped 。亚瑟说。送给你，佩德罗。

旋律再度于房间内流淌：

_And anytime you feel the pain_

_Hey, Ped , refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool_

_Who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

……

烛光依旧摇曳着。左边是四兄弟的照片，右边是刻录有亚瑟自作曲的几张光盘。仿佛一场无名的献祭仪式。

第二天佩德罗没有等到电话。

那些光盘，他从不曾料想到光盘的用途。亚瑟折断了其中一张，用不规则的碎片裂口反复剜向自己的喉咙。十二个小时后街坊邻居终于发现，地板上的血早已趋近凝固，混合着透过墨绿色窗户洒进来的阳光，一片漆黑。

他们说，亚瑟是被音乐杀死的。

佩德罗不懂、不想懂、懂了也会装作不在意。

只是在当他们要把亚瑟的吉他送去慈善机构时，佩德罗终于站出来说，不如卖给我吧。他们的开价并不高，佩德罗却执意给了双倍的价格，三个月零花钱。又用三个星期学会了弹吉他。

吉他。伸手要去触摸那层表面。

吉他。

这是亚瑟曾经存在过的唯一证明啊。

吉他。

哐当。

吉——他。

砰！

吉他还在，吉他已经不知所踪。吉他被父亲抓在手中，吉他没有变成碎片，吉他与地板反反复复碰撞着，吉他上多出一道接一道裂痕。吉他成了无用的废品。吉他死去了。

他听到亚瑟的声音也在逐渐弥散：

嗨，佩德罗，别太沮丧；唱支悲伤的歌，一切都会好转……

我做不到。他对那个声音说。我做不到了。

4

在安东尼奥的记忆里，小时候他和佩德罗的相处很是融洽，长大后这种关系便疏远了些，直到某次，他们终于又找回一丝最初的亲密。

那天是佩德罗的生日，一周前他刚刚高中毕业。

太阳快落山的时候，佩德罗带着安东尼奥去了乐器店。店员一连串推销词让人听得眼花缭乱，但佩德罗不为所动，拿下挂在墙角的、最不起眼的那把木吉他。说不定亚瑟当年就是在这里买的吉他呢，否则二者怎会如此相似。

然后佩德罗转过身来，问安东尼奥，你想不想也要一把？

想！脱口而出之后，安东尼奥暗暗责备自己太没骨气。

到这时候佩德罗仿佛终于又拾回一点作为兄长的样子，让安东尼奥自己去挑选。店里在做促销活动，两把吉他的价钱加起来也仅仅刚超过当时买下亚瑟那把二手吉他所花费的。佩德罗付了钱，将右手拿着的材质稍显华丽的吉他递给安东尼奥。

明明你才是过生日的人，哪儿有寿星给别人送礼物的道理……安东尼奥嘀咕着。

佩德罗只是凑到他耳边说，记得藏好了，别让爸妈发现。

然后他们一起走了一段回程路，临近家时，佩德罗让安东尼奥自己回去。我就不进家门啦。他说。

听闻此言，安东尼奥突然又重新打量起对方的装扮：一身看起来便像是要出远门的行头、一个他之前嫌弃太累赘的背包。现在才露出恍然大悟的表情会再被嘲笑一番么？

所以他只是说，祝你好运。省去了所有的煽情与不舍，在渐渐笼罩的夜幕之下也无需刻意安排什么表情。两兄弟背对背朝相反的方向迈开步子，一场告别。

果然，从那天以后佩德罗再没有回过家。

3.5

“那天以后你们就没再见过面？”西撒有些难以置信地问。

“怎么可能嘛。后来还是会发发邮件打个电话什么的，也见过几次面。”安东尼奥想了想补充上，“毕竟我俩已经算兄友弟恭了！”

西撒耸耸肩：“听你那些描述可完全不觉得。”又转念一想，说不定兄弟之间就是该那样相处才对。毕竟他只有妹妹而没有弟弟，很难体会到。

另外，现在他总算是搞清安东尼奥那把吉他的来历了，从当时到如今已经过去八年多，陪伴在安东尼奥身边的始终是这份兄弟间的纪念品，他宁愿花上大价钱将它一次又一次从报废边缘挽救回来，也不愿意去更新换代。

3

十四岁以后，安东尼奥总共又和佩德罗见过三次面。最后一次佩德罗身边多出了另一个男人，个子比兄弟俩都要高，金发在头顶固定成一朵郁金香的形状。

佩德罗问，你们用不用认识一下？

还没等安东尼奥开口就被那男人抢了先。不用。他说。

于是安东尼奥也就不客气，说，没必要嘛，估计我以后没有机会再见到这位了。

看着气场剑拔弩张的两人，佩德罗不见丝毫要调停的意味，只是牵起男人的手说道：这位叫霍兰德，我新交到的男朋友。

霍兰德是个画家，或者说按照常人的划分方式来看，他应该被归为画家。当时他还没有出名，安东尼奥没有半点兴趣了解他；后来他大红大紫了，安东尼奥也无法再知道。

晚上三个人在外面聚餐，本来活跃气氛的重任应该落在安东尼奥身上，但他实在不愿和霍兰德这样的人多费一句口舌，也想不出与在久别中逐渐生疏的兄长该说些什么。

那顿饭险些成为他人生里最冷清的一次聚餐。直到临近尾声时，佩德罗打破了席间的沉默，问向身边的男友，你听没听说过夜鹰之星。

那篇童话吗。霍兰德思索片刻回答，听说过，但只是听说。

安东尼奥以前读的时候还写过读后感呢，当然，是学校作业。佩德罗趁着停顿的间隙瞥了一眼弟弟脸上疑惑的神色，继续揭老底：那会儿他怎么写的来着，对了——“ **人生的路不会一帆风顺，总有困难和挫折，但是只要不放弃、坚持自己的理想，一定能走到梦实现的一天。** ”

果然啊，是小孩子才会有的想法。

2

霍兰德的储物室里有唯一不曾出售的画。如果别人见到，或许会以为画中主人公是伊卡洛斯：青年背着身后的双翼，直向天际飞；突破大气层后甚至连太阳都超越，羽翼却并未散开，而是燃着淡蓝色火焰，带青年悬浮在冰冷的夜空中，直到成为一颗恒星。

青年仰起头。在那两行凝结的泪痕之下，霍兰德却看见佩德罗的面孔。

一切就此尘埃落定了。佩德罗将会飞入夜空，而霍兰德所得到的惩罚是永久被困在画布外侧这端的现实世界中，调色板里无论怎样的五彩斑斓最终都融为一片白，也没有音符为其伴奏。

那两条道路的分岔点，他从一开始便注意到了，他敢说佩德罗也早就心知肚明。他们本不该相遇，至少不该相爱。当初却偏又拼命忽视两条路所领向的近在眼前的结局。

后来他将那些白都涂进了画布里，白色肆意进攻着，片刻便将画中色彩全部扫荡一空。他退远几步打量这覆盖一切的白色，开始动手装裱画布。

最后只剩下背面木框上隐约的四个字母。P.F.C.T。那是他所能诠释的、有关佩德罗的全部了。

他无法描绘或叙述出那些琐碎的日常，无论两人最终的分别或者最初的相遇——那时应该是在海牙，而后来佩德罗随他搬到了鹿特丹居住。

那场分别也草率到不像话，一夜过后佩德罗就退出了他的生活。再次醒来发现整间屋子像是什么都未曾改变似的，他才意识到佩德罗几乎什么都没有带走，那家伙既不会赚钱更不会存钱，也学不会在身后留下痕迹，就像是来去无依的风到这世间随意走了一遭。

他曾经自作主张搜集过几份流行乐的市场调研报告，然后打印出来拿给佩德罗看。

喂，这又是什么意思？对方问道。

学学用音乐赚钱吧。他说。

佩德罗不和他客气，抓起那沓纸三下两下便扯得稀烂。然后回敬他，你是不是觉得稍微降低一点音乐品味就可以受欢迎了啊，大商人？

他耸耸肩脱口而出：如果你不介意你那些曲子在出名时被冠上的是“佩德罗遗作”这种名号。

……

好吧，那些曲子。当他试图回想时才发觉什么都无法在脑海中涌现。并不是说霍兰德对音乐完全不敏感，而是理解它们于他——或许也于多数音乐家——而言，就如同对刚入门的学生讲专业乐理知识。很久以后他从收拾过的房屋中翻找出一张CD，其中竟还存有那些曲子的冰山一角。恰逢某位来访的客人对它们起了兴趣，听过一首后问他，这是谁写的？

他沉默着，其实是在思索究竟该用何种身份去形容佩德罗。

客人不等他回答，接着感叹：完全就像是作曲的磕了药、或者通了灵——哦，当然，我无意冒犯……

那应该是后者。他终于开口说道。

1

夏天快要结束的时候，安东尼奥在半夜接到了佩德罗的电话。是打到宿舍座机的，幸好那天他的几个室友都不在。正熬着通宵的安东尼奥突然听见电话铃几声巨响，抬头看墙上的挂钟，反复确认了数遍现在是凌晨两点。

怎么想起来这个点打电话？一接通他就这么单刀直入。难道是霍兰德没在旁边你寂寞难耐啦？

他等着应答，期待这一次打嘴仗会是自己的胜利。

电话那头的佩德罗却只是轻声道，我已经和霍兰德分手了。

这时候再幸灾乐祸显然不妥当，安东尼奥思索着用不用现场搜索一些在别人失恋时应该说的话，那边佩德罗已经继续在讲：还记得夜鹰之星吗？

记得啊，两年前你拿来揭我黑历史的东西怎么会不记得。

那不愧是被誉为近代日本文学所产生的 **最美、最深、最高的精神表现** ……佩德罗停顿了一阵子，转而迅速切换话题。算啦，祝你往后好运。他说。

即使是安东尼奥也忍不住腹诽这段通话太过于无厘头了。他没有多想，在对方挂掉电话之后继续重新投入课题论文当中。

大约一星期后他接到另一通陌生来电，不痛不痒的声音叙述着过于难以理解的事情。安东尼奥翘了课，当天下午就立即奔回那间坐落在郊区的木屋。翘课的期限后来被延长至一星期，再后来是永久。

0.5

“那，佩德罗现在怎样了？”西撒打破了烛光间的沉默。

安东尼奥恍然大悟意识到：是的，还缺少一个能作为结局的结局。

他想了想，说，“有些时候霰弹枪不只是用来打猎的。”

0

再有人走进那间木屋时，里面的摆设还一如往常。那张两兄弟曾经围在旁边读夜鹰之星的桌子依旧稳坐在厅堂中央，只是多了一把吉他、少了一本纸页发黄的书。

霰弹枪已从墙壁取下，安静地蹲在佩德罗身旁——后者倚在墙角，脖颈以上成了血、脑浆与被炸裂的骨肉的集合。谁都无法再从这副面孔中辨出他原本的模样，安东尼奥也做不到。事实上，最初走进木屋的两个人没有当场呕吐已是奇迹。

法医的解剖结果或许能够显示：这颗子弹最先从佩德罗的口腔中倾斜着射入，在上颚灼烧出洞口后，轻而易举便吞噬了整个头颅。

于是那藏着整个夏天的翠绿眼睛也如同水晶般碎掉，于是那躺在眼角的泪痣也无影无踪，于是那柔软的褐发也成了烧焦后还轻轻飘出一丝烟的角质蛋白，于是那曾歌唱着法朵的嗓子也不会再发出任何声音。

于是佩德罗终究化作了夜鹰。

这是一个故事的结局，又是另一个故事的开端。

1

“艺术家、音乐家—— **二十四岁时自杀的音乐家** ……”西撒来来回回念着这么几个词，最后目光投向面前比他更年轻的人。

安东尼奥回避开对方的视线，转而盯着一旁咔哒咔哒走动的时钟。以及虚空中并不存在的日历。

像倒计时，沙漏一粒一粒滴下，时钟一格一格转动，日历一页一页翻过，他的二十三岁生日马上就要到了。一年多的时间够做些什么呢。

直到遇见罗德里赫，问题才终于有了回答。

2

那天西撒的琴行一如既往地生意低迷，不过迎来了罗德里赫这位新客人。钢琴与吉他的合奏回响在红砖墙壁之间，年老电风扇发出的噪音也无法打搅这段二重奏。

合奏一连持续了三天。等到罗德里赫回国后，安东尼奥才后知后觉般地对西撒说：“我发现我好像喜欢上他了。”

“那个弹钢琴的？”

“人家名字叫罗德里赫。”

“好好，所以你是说你觉得自己喜欢罗德里赫？难道因为他弹琴很厉害吗。”

“肯定不只是因为那个啊！我就是发现——”安东尼奥努力搜索着合适的词汇，“他身上有某种和音乐相关的，什么‘东西’，或许我们会是同一路人。”

西撒点头，随后不失惋惜地说：“不过现在人家已经回国了，也不知道会不会再来。”

“没关系。等到夏天结束，如果他没有再来的话，我就去维也纳找他。”

“你玩真的？！”

“也不是说挨家挨户那种找……我现在开始有点相信缘分这东西了，总觉得如果我们本该相遇，那一定会再次遇见。”

电风扇还在每分钟摆转一次、嗡嗡作响着，太阳光线斜照进玻璃窗内。安东尼奥头一回有了规划未来的冲动。

或许他能度过下一个生日、度过明年的夏天。

或许罗德里赫愿意和他一起走完眼前这条长路。


End file.
